Monster Rancher: The New Threat
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Awhile after the defeat of Moo's evil soul. Genki and Holly are getting closer. However, a new threat is rising from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It has been a few weeks since Moo was defeated for good and Holly finally reunited with her father. Mum Mew her two henchmen and Durahan and Poison were now good with the other former Baddies. The Mon World was now truly at peace and Genki decided to live in Mon World with Holly and the others. He, Holly and the monsters lived with Holly's father in his wooden and stone house.

Little did her know that a new threat was on the horizon. One night Genki is sleeping but this is not a peaceful sleep for him as he is suffering a horrible nightmare a recurring one as he tosses and turns in his bed. He sees himself in a shadowy realm as he hears the others calling his name and Genki keeps saying "Holly, Mocchi, Tiger, Suezo, Hare, Golem where are you!"

He hears their horrific screams and Genki yells "NO!" Genki looks around in panic and said "Where are you guys." Then he sees Moo rise from the ground in his true beast form as he said "They're all dead and it's your fault for failing them."

Genki sees their dead mutilated bodies as he screams "NOOOOO!"

Then Moo laughs and Genki glares at him and said "No get back here I'll make you pay for what you've done."

Moo vanishes and said "You failed them Genki they're dead and it's all your fault."

Genki hears the others saying it's his fault. He clenches his ears as a shadowy figure wraps around the area and says in a horrifying tone "You will die Genki Sakura you will fall as will your friends."

Genki yells "NOOO!" He bolts upward screaming with a cold sweat.

He then saw that he was in his bedroom in Holly's house as he looked around the dark room and opened the window curtains and saw that the sun was rising and Genki said to himself "Why do I keep having that same nightmare everynight." He grabs his cap from the nightstand and puts it on in it's usual backwards postion as he puts his shoes on and sits on his bed and begins to think "Could this nightmare mean something maybe I should ask Holly about this later."

He then thought for a few seconds and then said "Maybe it's nothing I might stop having that nightmare if I begin trying to not think about it."

After awhile he left his room and heard the sound of someone cooking downstairs and he went downstairs and saw Holly cooking something for breakfast and saw Mocchi, Suezo Hare and Tiger sitting at the table as Golem was chopping wood outside. Holly saw Genki and smiled at him and said "Good morning Genki."

Genki smiled back and said "Good morning Holly."

Holly's father said "I'll be in the forest chopping wood I'll be back at nightfall ok."

Holly said "Ok father see you later."

Holly's father walked out the door and headed into the forest. Soon breakfast was ready and Holly went outside and said "Golem it's time for breakfast." Golem stopped working as Holly brought him his plate and Golem smiled "Thank you Holly."

Holly said "You're welcome." She walked back inside as Golem sat down to eat.

Everyone ate the delicious breakfast that Holly made and when they were done Mocchi said "That was yummy Holly."

Holly patted his head and said "Thank you Mocchi."

Holly saw Genki looking down at his plate sadly and Holly said "Is something wrong Genki."

Genki said "No it's just...It's..For the last few nights I had nightmares where you Mocchi, Hare, Tiger, Suezo and Golem all died and it was all my fault according to Moo and this mysterious shadow creature."

Genki rubbed his hand on his backwards cap and Holly put an arm around Genki and said "Don't worry Genki it was just a nightmare just forget about it."

Mocchi hugged Genki and said "Yeah Genki don't worry."

Tiger said "We won't die and Moo's finished remember."

Genki smiled and said "You guys are right."

Hare said "Hey guys we should have a picnic by the lake today."

Tiger said "Sounds like Hare has finally had a good idea for once."

Hare said "Thanks Tiger." Then after thinking about what Tiger said he glares and said "Hey!"

Later they all went outside to the lake and had a wonderful picnic lunch. Later when they were finished Genki and Holly sat together by the lake while Suezo, Mocchi and Hare played together as Golem was basking in the sun and Tiger was resting.

Genki was smiling and said " It's amazing isn't Holly after all the battles against Moo we have real peace and you and your dad are together."

Holly sighed contently and said "Yes I still can't believe it myself." She smiled at Genki who said "Holly I'm glad to be here with you and the other monsters to enjoy this peace Mon World is my home now and I'm happy to be here with you and the others."

Holly smiled and looked down and said "I'm glad that you're here too Genki."

Genki held Holly's hand "You're the best Holly you mean alot to me."

Holly blushed and smiled and said "Thank you Genki you mean alot to me as well." Genki leaned in closer and put an arm around Holly who put her arm around him and they both smiled. The monsters all looked up and smiled at this.

Mocchi went over to Tiger and said "Isn't that sweet Tiger."

"Yeah." Tiger smiled and said "I'm glad that they're happy together."

Though no one saw it there was a pair of red eyes looking at them all in the bushes. It was making a wheezing noise as it staggered out Tiger heard it and growled and said "Who are you?!"

The creature was grey and wrinkled and everyone saw it as the creature growled it was grey and wrinkled with sharp teeth and it was growling and said "Ba...dd...aa..man..." It staggered slowly out of it's hiding space. Other creatures of this type appeared as well.

Everyone got up ready to fight these creatures as Tiger said "Come on you freaks." Tiger lunges at one of them and bites it's throat and chest as the creature screams in pain as it bleeds black blood. The creatures approached Tiger as Golem smashed through the creatures.

Holly said "What were they?"

Genki said "I think they called themselves Badamen."

Then they heard Holly's dad scream. Holly yelled "Father!"

That's the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Seven heard Holly's father's scream and Genki said "Holly we'll save your dad don't worry."

Holly nodded in agreement as they all ran through the forest towards the house and as they ran Badamen began to jump down from the trees. The Badamen surrounded the Seven. Genki said "Is everyone ready." Everyone said "Ready!"

The Badamen all charged at the Seven and Hare punched several of them with rapid punches and took them out. Hare said "Well that was easy." Just then a Badaman punched Hare hard in the gut and kicked him in the face.

Hare smashed into a tree as the Badamen surrounded him and Hare looked very nervous. Hare said "Look guys can't we talk this over." The Badamen lunged at Hare as Mocchi stepped infront and beat them all with his Slap attack.

Hare said "Thanks Mocchi."

Mocchi said with a smile "You're welcome Hare."

The Seven continued to run through the trees and fought through the seemingly endless hordes of Badamen. One lunged at Holly but Genki and Tiger teamed up and knocked him out of the way. Soon they were out of the forest and saw Holly's house and saw footprints on the ground.

Holly said "They must've taken my father through that forest and look there's his axe." She points at his axe thats lying down as Holly's father must've returned home early and had tried to fight off the Badamen to minimal to no effect.

Holly said tearing up "We have to save him."

Tiger said "Don't worry Holly we will."

Genki held Holly's hand and said "We won't let anything bad happen to your dad I promise."

Holly hugs Genki and said "Thank you and you're right."

Genki said "Guys I think we should get some stuff from Holly's house to help us."

Everyone nodded as they all entered Holly's house and Genki ran upstairs to his bedroom and got his rucksack with the rollerblades and put it on. Holly got a dagger and a lantern since she was intending to fight if she had to. Mocchi looked nervous yet determined and was ready to fight. Soon they all left the house and went to the entrance of the forest.

Genki said "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded as Genki, Holly, Suezo, Hare, Mocchi, Golem and Tiger entered the forest. As they walked through the eerily silent forest they saw footprints and signs of struggle as well as blood on the ground. Holly had clung onto Genki's arm out of fright and Genki held her as they walked forward through the forest following the bloody footprints.

Soon as they walked they heard screams and everyone went into the trees and saw humans and mons getting mauled and torn apart by Badamen. The Seven were all horrified by this as Mocchi held Genki's hand and Holly had clung tighter onto Genki who held her. Soon the screaming stopped as the Badamen all walked away and the Seven went over to see what had happened. They saw torn apart bloody bodies and Holly said with tears in her eyes "How can these creatures be so cruel and vicious."

She clenched her dagger as a Badaman was heard growling nearby and everyone looked around as Genki put on his roller blades. As a Badaman lunged at Holly she stabbed into it with her dagger and the Badaman fell bleeding as he was struck right in the heart. He screamed in pain as his body was cracking and smoking as it fell apart.

Suezo said with caution "That...was..great..well done Holly."

Holly said shocked "I didn't know he'd die like that."

Tiger said "It's ok Holly."

Genki said "You did what you had to do."

Genki holds Holly's hand and she smiles. Genki said "Lets get going."

They all continue through the forest as it gets darker and darker and Holly lights the oil lantern. A small light surrounds some of the trees as the group travels through the forest. After half an hour they see a cave and see the bloody tracks leading in there. The Seven enter the cave and look around at the dank. moist walls and the dripping stalagmites. Mocchi looks frightened yet determined to continue moving forward with the others.

Holly thinks to herself "Father where are you?"

Soon they heard low growling noises around them as red eyes peered out of the darkness and everyone got ready to fight as a bunch Badamen come out. Genki said "Get ready everyone."

Tiger bared his fangs at the three Badamen facing him. He blasted lightning at them with his horns blasting them and destroying them one of the Badamen grabbed Holly from behind and Genki rammed into the Badaman and caught Holly who fell and said "Are you alright Holly?"

Holly smiled and said "Yes I'm alright."

Golem bashed the surrounding Badamen until they were beaten. Then Genki rolled away on his rollerskates towards the blood trail with Mocchi on his back as the others follow him throughout the dark cave. Eventually they see Holly's dad tied up to a rock bleeding and wounded, Holly yells out "Father!" She runs over to him and unties him by cutting the ropes binding him with her dagger.

Holly said "Father are you alright?"

Holly's Father opened his eyes and he hugged Holly and said "Yes I'm fine Holly."

Genki said "Can you walk sir."

Holly's Father got up and said "I think so."

Suezo helped him to stand as they heard the sound of growling and moaning as a bunch of Badamen lunged at Suezo and Holly's dad and Suezo teleported out of the way. Golem bashed all of the Badamen and Hare knocked them all down as Genki took out some himself and Mocchi who was on Genki's shoulder shot his Mocchi Cannon at the Badamen destroying them.

Then a muscular, rockier looking Badaman appeared he was muscular and large. Genki said "Whoa what is that?" The RokBadaman roared as it charged towards the group and Genki rollerskated towards it.

Suezo said "I hope Genki knows what he's doing." Genki slides under the RokBadaman and bounces up a wall and kicks the RokBadaman in the face and Genki landed on his feet and smoothed his backwards cap a bit.

Tiger charged at the RokBadaman and bit it in the arm and the RokBadaman punched Tiger off knocking him into a cave wall. Mocchi yelled "Mocchi CANNON!" The RokBadaman had a hole blasted though it. Tiger "TORPEDO!" Tiger rammed through the RokBadaman destroying it.

Holly said "Ok everyone I think thats all of them."

Soon after they took Holly's father at home. Holly bandaged him up and went into the hallway and saw the others and she said "Father's going to be alright thank you for helping me save him you guys."

Mocchi hugged Holly and said "You help us all the time."

Holly hugged Mocchi back and then faced Genki. She walked up to him and said "Genki you were so brave back there...Thank you very much you've always been there for me."

Genki smiled and blushed slightly and said "No I'm not that great."

Holly hugs Genki who hugs her back. Tiger gives the other monsters a look that said that they should all leave. The monsters leave the room as Genki and Holly sit on the couch together.

Genki said "Holly I care about you...Alot I mean as more then a friend."

Holly smiled and blushed and said "I feel the same way about you Genki."

Genki held Holly's hand and said "Holly I love you."

Holly blushed and then smiled as she hugged him and said "I love you too."

They hugged each other and kissed as Holly rubbed the back of Genki's backwards cap gently. Genki smiled at Holly when they broke apart and the monsters were listening at the door and Hare sang "Holly and Genki Kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Tiger growled "Oh grow up Hare just grow up." Genki and Holly slept on the couch together that night Holly sleeping in Genki's arms.

It was a peaceful night after a fierce day. Little did they know outside in the darkness and green skinned red eyed creature in a cape and cloak in grey armor was outside the house as he grinned at it and he said "Sleep while you can soon you will all suffer."

Thats the end of Chapter 2.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The cloaked man grinned as he said "You will all suffer greatly before you die." Then as the wind blows the man backs up into the forest and vanishes into the trees.

The next morning Genki, who had slept and woke upwith his cap on, woke up with Holly on the couch and he smiled down at her as she was still hugging him. He then woke up and said "Holly it's morning." Holly opened her eyes and said "Good morning Genki."

Genki said "Holly I'm glad that I could finally get what I told you last night off my chest I've loved you for awhile."

Holly smiled and said "Me too Genki you mean so much to me you're always there for me."

The monsters come in and Hare said "I see you two slept well last night."

Genki and Holly blushed. Hare grinned and Suezo who was annoyed nudged him.

Suezo said "Hare stop teasing them."

Hare said "Hey guys I was just kidding."

Tiger looks concerned and everyone notices this. Genki said "Whats wrong Tiger." Tiger sighed and said "I was just thinking about what happened yesterday it was weird how those "things" just attacked like that."

Genki said "You're right Tiger I wonder why they took Holly's dad like that."

Holly said "I don't know but I think we should get some herbs for him." the others nodded as they all left the house and entered the forest as the herbs that Holly wanted to get would help her father's wounds from the other day heal faster.

Later in a tree, the cloaked man was looking down at our heroes who were getting some herbs for Holly's father in the forest and he was grinning and he said "Yes keep walking you fools you all haven't seen nothing yet." He then jumped into a forest and whistled as a bunch of large armored anthropomorphic demon birds appeared and they all bowed to him. A bunch of Badamen also appeared as well and the man grinned at them.

One of the bird demon's said "You called Master Junore sir?"

Junore grinned and said "Yes I want you all to attack a group of warriors seven in all two humans one is from Earth, a Mocchi, a Tiger, a Hare, a pacifistic golem who is a strong fighter and a Suezo." He then said "Don't fail me." He pulls out a large dagger from his cloak and said "Or you'll all face the consequences."

He then said "Now go! there's a village to the east of where the Seven are I want you all to attack it." The birds flew into the air and the Badamen all stalked off into the trees and Junore grinned and said "This will all be very interesting." He then walked backwards into the trees.

Genki, Holly and the monsters were walking as they were also thinking about what happened yesterday. She and Genki were together now and were very happy about it as were the monsters unfortunately the events of the last day gave everyone very little time to be happy over these happier developments.

Holly thought to herself "What were those creatures called Badamen doing yesterday where did they come from."

Genki saw the look of concern on her face and he said "Holly are you alright."

Holly looked at him and said "No Genki I've been thinking about what happened yesterday with those creatures I mean where did they come from."

Mocchi said "Yeah they were very creepy."

Hare said "Heh they were nothing we beat them before we can beat them again if we have to."

Tiger said "Don't get too in over your head Hare."

Golem asked "Holly you said the herbs were in the plants a small distance away from here right?"

Holly said "Yeah."

She led the way into a meadow in the forest and Mocchi saw some mushrooms and picked them up and put them into a basket. Hare then found some more and then Suezo said "So how many do we need anyway."

Holly looked into the basket and said "This is just about enough."

Tiger said "Lets get going then."

They all make their way back to the house. And when they get to the house Tiger sniffs around and said "I feel something in the air."

Just then the sounds of screams are heard as a fire is burning in the east. Holly said "There must be trouble in the village we have to go and help them."

Genki said "You're right follow me guys!"

He puts on his skates and Mocchi gets on his back as Genki goes East at a fast speed. Tiger caught up to him as Suezo teleported himself and the others to where they were. Suezo said "Hey Genki why do you think this is all happening."

Genki said "I have no idea it must have something to do with that dream that I've been having."

Tiger said "Whatever it is we're going to stop these creeps."

Genki smiled and said "You got it Tiger."

Soon as they got to the village they saw the humanoid bird demons killing humans and mons. One of the birds prepared to strike a young girl with it's talons as Tiger tackled it and bit it hard in the arm. The demon screamed in pain as it flailed around and Tiger headbutted it and shot lightning at it knocking it down. Then it got up and lunged at Holly but Golem glared and used his tornado attack, which was stronger then usual, and it sent all of the evil monsters away by blasting them all.

The tornado attack also put out the fires. Holly looked around at the villagers who were hurt and she said "We should use these herbs on the villagers they need them the most."

Genki said "You're right Holly."

Tiger said to Golem "Your Tornado attack was stronger then usual how did that happen."

Golem said "Honestly Golem doesn't really know for sure."

An old man who received treatment from Holly said "Thank you kind miss."

Holly smiled and said "You're welcome."

Soon the Seven after tending to the villagers returned to Holly's house. Holly opened the door and said "Father we're home."

She received no response at all. A voice from behind them all said "Hello there."

Everyone turned around and saw Junore who grinned.

Holly said "Who...Who are you? Are you a friend or an enemy?"

Junore grinned and pulled out a knife "I am your enemy foolish girl."

Holly said in tears "Are you the one whose causing all of this pain and if so why?"

Junore said "You foolish weakhearted brat it's not just me and this world will suffer."

Tiger said "How dare you speak to Holly like that."

Suezo said "Yeah you big jerk."

Junore smirked as he said "You fools you can't stop our plans none of you can my master is not like Moo he won't be beaten as easily." He then snapped his fingers and showed Holly's father bleeding and unconscious. Holly ran over to him and said "Father?" She teared up and cried "Father? Father!" He said weakly "Holly my daughter I'm sorry."

He passes out dead as Junore laughs and he said "How amusing he tried to fight me to protect you Holly and I beat him so easily." Holly looks at him glaring with tears in her eyes as she said "How...How could you? why?"

Junore just grins as wind blows and his hood falls off showing his green pointy ears. He then stroked his knife and said "Whose anyone ready to die?" Golem looked enraged at Junore and he gritted his teeth and marched at Junore who grinned in response. Golem aimed a punch at Junore who jumped up and kicked Golem in the face and slashed him wounding him and knocking him down.

Junore then said "Well whose next."

Hare said "I'll get you ya lousy punk." He charged at Junore and punched him multiple times and Junore blocked all of the punches with ease. Junore then punched Hare hard in the gut and Hare backed up clutching his gut as Junore then punched him hard in the face knocking him into a tree.

Genki skated towards Junore who swiftly punched him in the gut and grabbed him by the throat and he smiled as he said "Ah Genki little hero you think you can stop us do you?"

Genki said struggling against Junore's grip "You jerk whose "us"?"

Junore prepared to stab Genki as Tiger lunged at Junore who threw Genki down and kicked Tiger hard in the muzzle. Then Junore prepared to stab Tiger as Genki adjusted his cap and got in between them. Genki said "Leave him alone."

Tiger said "Genki... Go please."

Genki said "No Tiger you wouldn't abandon me and I won't abandon you."

Junore said "You'll both die."

Just then a warrior in gold armor exposing his arms and legs appeared and Junore's eyes widened as he said "You it's you." The warrior whose gold helmet glowed said "Junore I see you're causing trouble again."

His cape flowed as he unsheathed a big sword and everyone saw him his face he had red eyes and looked human and his cape was purple.

Tiger said "Who is this guy?"

Genki said "I don't know but I hope he's on our side."

Junore grinned and snapped his fingers as bird demons and some Badamen and RokBadamen appeared. The warrior stood his ground and didn't even flinch the Seven just looked at the warrior in awe. Who is this mysterious warrior is he a new hero? Or enemy?

Thats the end of chapter 3.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Junore glared at the warrior in the armor and he held on to his knife tightly as he said "I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

The warrior said "I will never let you win you creature of darkness I will destroy you and all who are like you Junore." Junore then grinned and said "So be it." He looked to the creatures and said "ATTACK!" A bunch of the Badamen jump away a few feet and then charge at the warrior some of them try to pounce on him and the warrior lifts up his sword and with a single slash slices all of the Badamen into pieces as blood lies everywhere.

The Seven looked at the warrior in awe and Genki stepped forward and said "Excuse me sir but who are you?"

The warrior faced him and said "You may call me Monom the Warrior of Light."

Tiger said "How did you know that we were here."

Monom said "I felt Junore's presence and I know who you all are Genki, Holly, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger and Hare."

Everyone looked at Monom wearily unaware if they should trust this mysterious stranger or not. Monom said "I'd suggest that you all step back I don't want any of you getting hurt."

Everyone stepped back as a whole legion of Badamen and three RokBadamen appeared and Junore sneered. Monom looked around him as all of the Badamen and RokBadamen charged at him and Monom punched right through a Badamen. He then sliced apart three other Badamen and pulled one apart.

Hare said "Whoa!" He then sees the others and said "Uh..I mean't that was awesome I guess."

Just then a Badaman charged at the Seven and Tiger saw him and said "Blue Lightning!"

He blasted the Badaman back knocking him with his attack knocking the Badaman down on his back. Monom then charged at a RokBadaman and slashed him with his sword slicing him in two, he then tore apart several Badamen with his sword and then he withdrew his sword into his sheath and took out a golden bow and put an arrow on it, Junore said "You fool you withdraw your sword for a bow and arrow?"

Monom silently shot an arrow at a fast speed at a Badaman it impaled several of them to a tree. Then Monom shot at several more rows of them and took them out and then he took his sword out again.

Then he charged at the remaining Badamen and tore through them all with his sword. Then as they were all destroyed the bird demons were surprised as they stood there and Junore glared at Monom and then glared at the bird demon mons and said "GET HIM!"

The bird demon's divebombed Monom who tore several of them apart with his sword. Monom then said "I'll finish you all right here and now." He charges at the Bird demons and cuts them all apart even the ones that keep coming. Monom silently destroys the entire army of them and soon they are all beaten. Then Monom glared at Junore who glared back at him and Junore then jumped up into the air and flew away.

Monom then faced the others and said "Are you all alright?"

Everyone nodded slowly as Monom walked away then Genki said "Wait who are you? And who was that guy and whats going on?" Monom turned and faced him and the others and said "Junore is a demonic underling of the evil Lord of Darkness and Evil Karata."

Genki said "Who?"

Monom said "Karata he's an evil that is so great and powerful that his existance causes pain and terror to all he is a dreaded corrupter who few have seen."

Genki said "This guy sounds like Moo only worse..Wait a minute maybe he's the guy who I kept seeing in my nightmares."

Holly said "So he's behind these attacks and these creatures appearing and..." She looks at her dead father with tears in her eyes "My fathers..Death.." She cried silently and Genki walked over to her bent down and put an arm around her and he said "It's ok Holly."

The Mons looked at Holly sadly and Mocchi walked over to her and hugged her. Holly said "Thank you Genki..Thank you Mocchi.."

Holly looked at them all and said "At least I still have all of you with me."

Suezo smiled "You got it Holly we're your family never forget that."

The others nodded smiling and Holly hugged Genki tightly and he hugged her back. Holly said "Genki I'm the most happy that I'll always have you with me." Genki hugs her back and said "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Monom said "I should go now I will take down Karata and his forces myself."

Everyone was surprised by this and as Monom walked away Genki said "Wait you can't do that not alone." Monom turned to Genki and the others and said "I must it is my duty to smite this evil force."

Genki said "No you can't do it not by yourself, it doesn't matter how strong you are the way you say it this Karata person seems very powerful and dangerous."

Mocchi said "Genki's right chi. We'll help you."

Monom said "This new threat is far more difficult them Moo ever was. You're not strong enough."

Tiger said "We can get stronger."

Genki said "Tiger's right besides we can't let this guy win."

Monom said "Are you all sure you can handle this."

Tiger indignantly replied "Of course we can we've faced many threats before now!"

Monom smiled and said "You sound confident and I'm sure you can all handle yourselves and Holly that includes you." Holly wiped tears from her eyes and smiled and had a determined look on her face and said "I'll do my best."

Monom said "I'll be leaving soon so if there's anything you want to do do it now."

Holly looked to her father's body and said "We should put my father to rest first and then get whatever we need from the house."

Golem said "Golem dig hole." He puts his hands into a patch of dirt and digs a hole to put Holly's father in. Then Hare helped Holly and Mocchi build a wooden coffin and soon finished it.

Mocchi said "How does it look Holly."

Holly hugs Mocchi and said "It looks wonderful thank you Mocchi and thank you Hare for making it."

Mocchi said "Mocchi was glad to do it for you chi."

Soon they put Holly's father's body inside of the coffin and put it in the hole Golem dug. Then Golem buries the coffin with dirt as Genki puts a stone over it. The seven and Monom all look at the headstone quietly and Holly cries quietly and remembers the happier times with her father and reuniting with him. Then she teared up and thought to herself "Father..why did this have to happen I was finally reunited with you only to be separated from you again."

Holly teared up and Genki held her hand and Holly looked at Genki who smiled reassuringly at her. Holly smiled at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then looked at the others who smiled at her and she thought to herself "Father I will not fall I will beat this new evil force with my friends and make sure that no one else suffers what I or you have suffered I promise you this and I won't be alone I'll have Genki and the others with me."

Soon they all walked away from the grave and got everything they would need from the house. Suezo filled his sack and soon everyone had everything that they would all need. Monom was waiting outside by the house and he saw everyone come up. Monom said "Are you all ready." Everyone nodded as Monom walked towards some trees and said "Follow me."

Genki said to Tiger "Do you think we can trust him."

Tiger said "I don't know Genki but we don't have many options. Besides I'd love to sink my teeth into these freaks."

Hare said "My muscles will be enough."

Suezo snickered "Sure Hare..Sure."

Soon as they all entered the forest Monom said "Brace yourselves all of you Karata has been amassing his forces for awhile."

Holly asked "How long have you been fighting this guy anyway?"

Monom said "I've been fighting him since his forces started to rise very shortly after Moo's soul was destroyed by you all."

Genki said "Wait how do you know all about us?"

Monom said "I know of many things there are many things about me that you will all learn eventually."

Tiger looked at him wearily and thought to himself "I hope we can trust him."

Meanwhile, Junore was standing over a cliff and said "I can't believe it Monom has teamed up with the Courageous Seven this is just perfect he was already strong enough as it is. Those fools may not be much now but chances are they'll improve and get stronger."

He then said "And that Genki brat he is so heroic and brave I'll enjoy slitting his throat when I get the chance."

Then dark clouds formed as wind howled and a demonic, echoing voice said "Junore." Junore looks nervous and said "Yes my lord?"

The voice said "I see Monom has met with the Courageous Seven."

Junore nodded "Yes sir he has."

The voice said "They could amount to a threat especially if they group up with their other allies the ones who reformed I mean." Junore said stuttering slightly "B-b-But sire they won't stop you."

The voice said "Of course not I am beyond all forces of life you fool. But someone like you will fall you the weakest and lowest of The Dark Soldiers."

Junore looked down and said "Yes sir but my forces can take them as they are now I can assure you of that my lord."

The voice said "You had better hope so."

Junore said "Yes sire Lord Karata I won't fail you."

The clouds vanished and Junore was still shaking and he regained his composure. He grinned and said "Monom, Genki, Holly you and your friends will all suffer HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAAA!" he grinned wildly.

This is the end of Chapter 4.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Monom, Genki, Holly, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger and Hare were walking through a forest as they were heading out to face this new threat. They Seven were all wondering where they were heading but they didn't want to ask Monom as he lead the way and they felt a strange feeling as confidence with him. The forest was serene and peaceful as birds were chirping and water was flowing.

Mocchi noticed this as he was looking around and said to Tiger "Why do you think it's so calm chi."

Tiger closed his eyes and said "Thats how it often is Mocchi, it's the calm before a storm."Tiger didn't quite trust Monom yet at this point but he wasn't going to say anything.

Mocchi said "Oh..."

Hare grinned and said "Don't worry Mocchi nothing bad will happen as long as you have your pal good ol' Hare here." Suezo snickered at this and said "You sure know how to keep us in a good mood Hare thanks." Tiger smiled and Hare folded his arms in annoyance and said "Where's the respect?"

Soon they all reached a fork in the road and Monom looked at it and Genki asked "Where do we continue from here? Monom sir?" Monom faced Genki and the others and smiled as he said "We're going left."

Holly said "Um...How do you know for sure exactly." She quickly added "I'm sorry if that sounded rude."

Monom smiled and said "It's alright Holly and I know exactly where to go don't worry."

As they walked Tiger said to Genki and Holly silently "Genki, Holly are you two sure that we should trust this Monom guy so much he seems kinda strange to me I mean he just came out of nowhere."

Genki shrugged and said "We have to trust him Tiger we really need his help against this new threat, besides for some reason I feel like we can really trust him even though another part of me is telling me not to for some reason."

Holly nodded and said "I agree with Genki Tiger we need to trust Monom if we want to beat these new foes and prevent anymore people from losing their loved ones." Part of her resolve was to avenge her father's death as she hated Junore and the other forces of the evil Karata.

Tiger sighed and said "I guess you're right."

Mocchi said "Mocchi feel Mocchi can trust him he won't hurt or betray us chi."

Monom was slightly surprised by what Mocchi said as he heard what they were all saying even though they were being quiet. He looked down as he thought to himself "How can Mocchi be so trusting of me?"

As they walked a low growling noise was heard and Monom said "Everyone hide in the trees."

Suezo said looking around nervously "What is it?"

Golem looked around the place and Monom harshly said "Come on!"

They all went behind the trees and everyone looked out into the path their eyes narrowed. They heard the growling get louder and louder as their hearts pounded with anticipation and slight fear. Just then out of some of the trees glowing eyes appeared from the trees as growls were heard from the path as the heroes hearts but Monom who looked stoic ever still dropped but they still looked on.

Just then large black and grey wolves who looked very vicious and demonic with yellow eyes appeared. The wolves had sharp fangs and they combed through the forest and sniffed around and glared. Monom said "They are Dark Biters, they are fierce wolf-like creatures."

Tiger glared at them and scoffed and said "I can take these creeps."

Monom said harshly "No Tiger they're very dangerous, if we have to fight we will but lets not escalate a conflict."

Tiger sighed "Alright and you're right...I can still take them though."

Then the Dark Biters went into the direction where the Seven were hiding in and the wolves sniffed some more as everyone looked on nervously as Monom quietly said "Try and stay calm."

They nodded slowly as Genki held Holly's hand to keep both of them calm. Holly has her free hand on her sheathed dagger ready to take it out if she has to. Mocchi looked nervous and Golem glared at the Dark Biters as did Hare and Suzeo. The Dark Biters glared and after several chilling minutes they all stalked off and everyone waited until they were far gone before calming down and coming back out.

Mocchi sighed and wiped sweat from his forehead "Mocchi is sure glad that's over chi."

Hare said "Feh I could've taken them myself I just didn't want to risk the rest of you getting hurt."

Suezo rolled his eye "Thanks Hare.."

Golem said "Let's get going before Dark Biters start coming back."

Genki said "Good idea Golem." They all started to walk away as one of the Dark Biters was still around and was stalking them from a tree as they walked. The Dark Biter glared at them and said "I wonder which one I'll rip apart first." The Dark Biter bared it's fangs as it continued to stalk them by the side hidden by the trees and the heroes were none the wiser. Three other Dark Biters came by and bared their fangs and were poised to strike.

Monom looked to the trees and said "Everyone watch out there are Dark Biters and they see us."

Genki said looking around "Where are they?"

Everyone looked around nervously as loud barking noises were heard as the four Dark Biters jumped out and faced the group and circled around them. The Dark Biters grinned as everyone looked at them nervously. The Dark Biters soon stopped and bared their fangs. Monom said "Everyone get ready." Everyone nodded as they all prepared themselves. One of the Dark Biters lunged as Tiger called out "BLUE LIGHTNING!" Tiger blasted the Dark Biter back knocking it into a tree.

A Dark Biter lunged at Monom and he sliced it apart with his sword. A Dark Biter lunged at Mocchi who glared and said "MOCCHI CANNON!" He blasted the Dark Biter through a tree, Genki rammed into a few of them himself and the others also had their turns and soon the Dark Biters were seemingly defeated.

Genki said "Ok guys lets go."

As they all left the Dark Biters got up and lunged at once and Monom slaughtered them all as everyone looked slightly surprised for a second. Just then another Dark Biter attacked and bit Tiger by his side and he screamed in pain. Golem said angrily "Don't hurt Golem's friends!" he bashed the Dark Biter hard into a tree. Genki and Holly and Mocchi went to check on Tiger. Monom went over and made his hand glow as he healed Tiger completely and Tiger lowered his head and said "Thank you." Monom said "You're welcome."

They all walked away and the forest path was now creepily and eerily quiet as the group walked through the forest. A Badaman was behind a tree as he grabbed Holly's arm and she screamed and Genki rammed into the Badaman as Golem who was angered picked him up squeezed him and threw him sky high.

As the group walked they heard rushing water and then they saw a wooden bridge overlooking a roaring river. Holly said "We should all be careful that bridge doesn't look very stable."

Monom nodded as did Genki and the others also nodded as they began to cross the bridge and it rocked slightly and Hare said "Whoa you definitely weren't kidding Holly this bridge might fall apart any minute." They all walk carefully across the bridge as soon as they reach the other side of it the bridge completely falls apart and everyone turns around and sees that the remains of the bridge were being pulled across the water.

Genki said "I'm sure glad that we weren't on the bridge when that happened?"

The others besides Monom nodded and as they walked through the forest Genki looked at Monom and said "So where are we headed anyway?" Monom said "Once we leave this forest region we'll be heading for an ancient temple infested by the forces of evil."

Suezo sighed and looked downward "I am really not looking forward to having to do this."

Hare said "Yeah Suezo has a point for once."

Monom said "It will be very dangerous the evil in this temple surfaced shortly after Karata came into power. The surrounding area has been corrupted by this dark evil and the few surviving good mons and humans are suffering greatly under the creatures caused by this evil. They are under constant pain and fear everyday and every night."

Genki clenched his fists and said "We have to go we can't turn our backs on them right guys?"

"Right." Holly nodded with a smile and the others agreed. They then all continued their trek through the forest determined to save the humans and mons who are suffering under this evil.

Little do the know Junore is on a tree watching them and grinning as he thought to himself "Those fools will all die soon enough even with Monom." He then thought to himself "I wonder if I should cheat a bit and force Mum Mew, Gobi and their plant friend to help me and maybe Durahan and Poison as well later." He then vanished as the heroes continued to walk through the forest.

And that's the end of Chapter 5.

Please R&R.


End file.
